un essai de plus
by valentine55
Summary: 10ans qu'il essayait d'obtenir le poste de DCFM ! Rien n'aurait dû l'empêcher d'avoir ce poste. Mais la miss-je-sais-tout c'était mise en travers de son chemin, et avait obtenu le poste. Foi de Severus Snape, son année allait être un enfer.SSHG
1. Un essai de plus

Nouvelle.

2août, un homme au visage peu attrayant était attablé sur son bureau dans les cachots de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ce personnage qui répondait au doux nom de Severus Snape était le professeur le plus détesté qui ait enseigné dans cet établissement. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, ce statut l'amusait ; d'ailleurs il ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser. De toute façon ses élèves n'étaient que des cancres incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, il est vrai que cet individu, un tant soit peu aigri, ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour améliorer le niveau de ses classes. Sa véritable volonté était d'enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les potions (il considérait cet art véritablement passionnant), mais la Défense contre les forces du mal se trouvait, vraisemblablement, la seule qui intéressait les adolescents.

Severus Snape rédigeait une lettre de motivation pour sa candidature au poste qu'il essayait d'obtenir depuis maintenant 10 ans. Le maître des potions ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa candidature était toujours rejetée, au profit de guignols. D'abord, Quirrel, dit monsieur-je-bégaie, qui, contre toute attente, portait le Mage Noir sous un turban ridicule. Ensuite, un pseudo-héros au sourire dentifrice, même pas capable de capturer un Lutin de Cornouaille. Un loup-Garou. Un vieil Auror paranoïaque (qui se trouvait être un espion de l'ennemi qui avait pris du Polynectar). Sans oublier, un homme/femme crapaud, dont le vocabulaire très "élaborée" se limitait à « hum, hum ». Un homme complètement incompétent (à se demander s'il n'était pas moldu). Et puis le pompon : l'année dernière il avait cru judicieux d'engager un homme-démon sous prétexte que « son expérience en matière de force du mal dépasse, de loin, la nôtre ». Il avait tout de même été renvoyé, après avoir fait brûler la moitié de la classe, parce qu'une ignorante de 4e année avait posé une question idiote.

L'homme en noir, froissa son brouillon de parchemin et le brûla. Rien de plus désagréable, de se donner la migraine à faire quelque chose en sachant que le résultat ne pourrait jamais être celui qu'on attendait. Il se leva, pris sa cape à capuche, et parti se promener sous la pluie battante. À croire qu'il ne fait jamais beau dans ce pays.

Dans les couloirs, il ne croisa personne. Dumbledore, le concierge et lui devaient sûrement être les seuls à rester au château pendant les grandes vacances. Le silence était pesant dans les dédales du bâtiment ; mais cette solitude, ce calme, ce froid était tout ce qui convenait au maître de potion.

Arrivé dans le parc, il le traversa pour aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, sous le chêne centenaire, et regarda la pluie tomber dans l'eau en faisant de petits ronds réguliers. Le parc même sous la pluie avait quelque chose de magique, l'herbe y était abondante et quelques fleurs poussaient de-ci delà. L'été, il venait régulièrement dans ce petit coin paisible, et laissait ses pensées dériver. Aujourd'hui son principal sujet de préoccupation était sa lettre destinée à Dumbledore. Le vieux fou allait-il accepter sa candidature ?

Une petite demi-heure après, ayant décidé qu'il en avait assez, Severus se leva et partit d'un pas lent vers le château, ignorant complètement l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il enleva son manteau, se déchaussa, et partit dans sa salle de bain. Il prit une rapide douche chaude et se sécha.

Après avoir fait sa toilette, le maître des potions descendit aux cuisines et commanda son repas qui fut près en moins de 3 minutes. Un elfe de maison avait beau être très bête, on ne pouvait critiquer son travail parfaitement irréprochable.

Il repartit vers les cahots et croisa Rusard avec Miss Teigne, à croire que ces deux-là poursuivaient les élèves en dehors des dortoirs même pendant les vacances

« Bonsoir, Professeur, comment allez vous ? Le temps n'est pas vraiment clément pas vrai ? »

« On peut dire ca en effet. . . »

« Je reviens de chez monsieur le directeur, et vous savez quoi ? Il a refusé de remettre l'autorisation des châtiments corporels sur les élèves en vigueur. Ah, si seulement vous étiez directeur. . . Tout serait tellement plus ordonné. »

Oui et il aurait eu à supporter les babillages incessants de certaines personnes…

« Vous revenez des cuisines ? Moi j'y vais. Je vais aller demandé de la nourriture pour Miss Teigne. »

Littéralement passionnant.

« Passez une bonne soirée professeur et bon appétit. Savez-vous que. . .»

Severus aurait bien donné un rein pour que le vieux concierge se taise, la vue des dents cariées et l'odeur gênante que dégageait ce cracmol n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Il décocha son éternel regard noir au vieil homme et répondit d'une voix plutôt froide :

« À vous aussi Argus, et maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais voyez-vous, j'ai du travail. »

« Au revoir professeur. »

Revenu dans ses appartements, Severus se mit à table et dégusta le repas succulent que les elfes lui avaient préparé.

Une fois celui-ci terminé, il se remit au travail. Il n'irait pas dormir avant d'avoir fini cette fichue lettre. Cela lui prit deux heures pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant. L'homme avait beau être un bon argumentateur, il savait que son texte ne suffirait sûrement pas à Dumbledore.

Il réfléchit au pourcentage de chance qu'il avait d'obtenir son poste en se préparant à se coucher. Il pouvait toujours espérer, l'espoir fait vivre un homme. Sur ces pensées, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione Granger avait renoncé à devenir une médicomage depuis la « bataille finale », comme il lui plaisait d'appeler cette hécatombe. Le sang, les morts, les blessures, elle en avait eu pour au moins toute une vie. Même si elle voulait bien faire, même si elle voulait aider les autres, son dégoût de l'hémoglobine avait pris le dessus. Trop étaient morts sous ses yeux, des inconnus surtout, mais aussi des connaissances : Cho Chang, Colin Crivey, Justin, Angelina Johnson et elle en passait.

Heureusement, aucun proche n'avait été vraiment touché. La famille de Ron n'avait pas été vraiment atteinte, bien qu'Arthur ait perdu provisoirement la vue et Charlie pour toujours l'usage d'un de ses bras.

Harry était parti pour une école d'Auror, malgré quelques séquelles physiques et morales. Sa célébrité lui causait certes quelques ennuis dont il se serait passé, mais dans l'ensemble cela se passait bien. Il côtoyait des personnes qui ne le favorisaient pas malgré son statut de « sauveur du monde sorcier ». Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Son mariage avec Ginny Weasley était programmé pour l'été prochain, quand cette dernière aurait fini sa scolarité a Poudlard. Même si la nouvelle n'était pas surprenante, Hermione l'apprit avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Ron, lui, avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, qui lui avait trouvé du charisme, et qui, en embauchant un ami du survivant avait trouvé le moyen de faire de la publicité. Indépendamment de cela, il se trouvait être un excellent gardien et depuis sa sélection, l'équipe avait pris une bien meilleure place dans le classement.

Seule elle, Hermione, n'avait aucun avenir tracé. La première de sa classe dans toutes les matières, la première élève à avoir obtenu Optimal dans toutes les matières de ses ASPICS n'avait aucun emploi, ni même ne suivait aucune étude. Elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver un quelconque travail, mais elle était très indécise et ne savait que faire. Travailler au ministère la répugnait presque autant que devenir médicomage, après avoir vu Fudge, Percy et toutes ces personnes qui ne savent pas sortir le nez de leur bureau. Non merci !!

Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. Elle pourrait toujours fonder la SALE en tant qu'association officielle, mais tel qu'étaient les sorciers, personne n'adhèrerait à cette coopérative.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées quand soudain un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qui lui était destinée. Elle donna un gâteau au rapace et le laissa partir. Elle regarda avec étonnement le sceau de la lettre, un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent : Poudlard. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lu :

/Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

Je voudrais tout d'abord vous féliciter personnellement pour votre brillante réussite aux ASPICS. Mais venons-en aux faits, j'ai appris par certains contacts que vous ne possédiez pas d'emploi en ce moment, et je voudrais vous en proposer un. Votre talent en duel et vos grandes aptitudes en magie nous serais très utiles au sein du corps enseignant. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'honneur de vous proposer le poste Défense contre les forces du mal, car Monsieur Fäkart a été licencié suite à une grave dégradation de matériel.

Si vous nous faisiez le plaisir d'accepter cette proposition, votre salaire serait de 125 galions par mois, vous seriez logée et nourrie.

J'attends votre réponse sous peu, et me fais un plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt.

Amicalement,

Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore

Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard

Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe./

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit en relisant sa lettre une seconde fois. Il lui fallut 5 minutes avant de se remettre de son étonnement. Autant dire que cette occasion été inespérée.

Le salaire était relativement élevé et, de plus, la perspective d'enseigner lui plaisait. Elle avait toujours essayé d'apprendre à mieux travailler à Harry et à Ron (sans succès). Revoir ses anciens professeurs lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Sans oublier qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette situation financière, en vivant sur l'argent de ses parents dentistes, qui n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à prendre leur retraite.

Mais la réalité la frappa tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que tous les autres élèves. Et elle ne dégageait pas d'autorité naturelle ni d'une grande force de persuasion, si on se référait à toutes les directives qu'elle avait données à ses amis et qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté malgré tous ses arguments.

Cependant, l'offre était vraiment tentante, elle reverrait nombre de ses amis notamment Luna et Ginny. Certes sous un autre contexte qu'une simple camaraderie, mais avoir de nouveau des contacts avec ses anciens amis lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir.

Sous un coup de tête, elle accepta. Elle prit une feuille de parchemin et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

/Monsieur Dumbledore,

Je me sens très flattée par votre lettre. Votre proposition m'enchante vraiment et je ne vois aucune raison de refuser une occasion pareille. Je suppose que je dois arriver un peu avant la rentrée. Y-a-t-il un matériel spécifique que je dois apporter (mis à part mes affaires de magie).

Encore une fois grand merci.

Respectueusement,

Hermione Helena Granger./

Hermione plia la lettre et la mis dans une enveloppe. Demain elle passerait au hibou postal du chemin de traverse, et, par la même occasion, irait faire quelques courses. Notamment acheter un hibou. Cet oiseau était vraiment très utile et ne pas en avoir relevait du handicap, surtout qu'à Poudlard elle écrirait sûrement beaucoup à ses amis.

Ce soir-là, la jeune fille se coucha le cœur léger. Demain, elle préviendrait ses amis de la grande nouvelle et irait faire de bonnes courses pour une nouvelle année qui commençait.

« Bonjour, Albus »

« Ah ! Bonjour, mon cher Severus. Entrez ! Entrez-donc ! Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?, Un thé ? »

« Un thé merci. Je suis venue vous déposer ma candidature pour le poste vacant »

« Un poste vacant ? Que voulez-vous dire Severus ? »

« Le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Navré, mais ce poste est occupé. J'ai déjà engagé quelqu'un. »

Les yeux du maître des potions étincelèrent. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il détestait Albus. Le vieillard se moquait de lui !! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Il avait toujours été loyal envers cet homme. Bon d'accord. Pas toujours. Mais, maintenant qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Le directeur faisait-il exprès pour le dénigrer ? Était-il donc si mauvais pour se voir refuser ce poste alors qu'une armée de gens plus incompétents les uns que les autres étaient acceptés ?

« Ah oui, je vois. Vous avez déjà engagé quelqu'un… Qui est-ce ? »

« Vous vous souvenez d'Hermione Granger ? Bien sûr qui pourrait oublier une élève aussi brillante »

« Bien sûr », dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

« Et bien, d'après Harry, elle a abandonné ses études de médicomage. Elle n'a pour l'instant aucun travail et ne s'est inscrite dans aucune école. Et ses résultats étant exceptionnellement brillant, dépassant même ceux de Tom Jedusor, j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait un très bon professeur. Peut-être ne restera-t-elle qu'une seule année… Mais toujours est-il qu'elle a accepté le poste. Elle viendra par Poudlard express la veille du début des cours. C'est vraiment réjouissant de savoir qu'elle enseignera la DCFM. »

« Oui réjouissant… »

La miss je sais tout allait lui payer. Il allait faire de son année un enfer et elle démissionnerait, et lui, aurait le poste qui lui revenait de droit. Finalement cette année promettait d'être beaucoup plus intéressante que prévue. Voir amusante…

Je sais ce n'est pas fantastique, même médiocre mais bon. . .

Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez une review en appuyant sur le petit bouton go ;o). C'est ma première fiction alors si je ne reçois pas de review, je ne pense pas que je continuerais, ce serait inutile.

Kisouilles à tous !

Val


	2. Arrivée au château

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne gagne aucun argent avec ma modeste histoire

RAR :

ALLIS13 : Tu es ma toute première revieweuse !! merci ton encouragement me donne envie de continuer. La suite la voici ;-)

LANA808 : merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aimes.

U.S.HERMY : moi non plus je ne suis pas sûre que « sobre et construit » se dise pour une fanfic mais je vois ce que tu veux dire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. La suite est là !

KYANA LUPIN : Vraiment à chaque review j'ai de plus en plus envie de continuer. Je suis contente que ca te plaise. Et comme tu vois, je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Merci de ta review.

Je dédie cette histoire à ZAZOUXX, ma petite chérie !!!! si tu tombes sur cette fanfic : excuses moi d'avance de ne t'avoir pas dit que j'écrivais une histoire. Gros merci a ma chérie que j'adore !!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivée au château.

Hermione avait chargé sa valise de vêtements et de bibelots. Elle aurait bien pris sa chambre avec elle, mais malheureusement tout ne contenait pas dans ses trois valises. Même après réduction des objets.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa petite demeure et sortit. Elle regarda sa montre : 9h15. Parfait. Elle n'habitait pas très loin de King Cross. Si elle prenait le Métro, elle y serait environ à 9h45, soit en avance. Comme toujours. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait prendre un petit café ou une bierraubeure. Après deux mois de vacances, se réveiller à 7h30 pour préparer des affaires n'était pas très facile. Une bonne dose de caféine ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dans le métro elle lu et relu encore le discours qu'elle ferait au professeur lors de la première réunion, le lendemain. Tout devait être parfait. Même si elle savait avoir l'approbation des autres enseignants quant à sa nomination, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissé.

Elle marchait d'un pas assez lent dans les rues du Londres moldu, le ventre serré. Finalement, pas si pressée de prendre son train.

Arrivée à la gare, n'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de s'arrêter pour boire quelque chose, elle passa discrètement l'arche magique. La première fois qu'elle l'avait emprunté, elle avait été si impressionnée ! Cette époque était tellement loin maintenant…

9h50. Les premières années recevaient les dernières instructions de leurs parents. Certains pleuraient. Les plus âgés montaient dans le train à la recherche de leur compartiment. Et les préfets essayaient de mettre de l'ordre à tout ça.

Avant de monter, elle aurait aimé voir Ginny, Luna et quelques autres connaissances. N'ayant prévenu que la benjamine des Weasley de son affectation au poste, les autres auraient la surprise. Elle n'aperçut pas ses amies et le train était sur le départ et se dirigea vers un compartiment apparemment vide.

Hermione s'installa confortablement et s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle pris un livre de DCFM mais la fatigue eut le dessus : elle s'endormit…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Des ricanements la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir cinq serpentards de 7e année… Dont Malfoy. Eh oui !! le petit chouchou de Snape avait redoublé. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il était resté à Poudlard, lui. Ces résultats étaient devenus catastrophiques pendant sa dernière année. Certes, il ne s'était jamais engagé chez les mangeures, mais n'en était pas moins un enfant pourri gâté. Et ce n'est pas en croyant que tout nous est dû qu'on obtient des résultats satisfaisants. Il en était la preuve. Il n'avait jamais fait aucun effort, mais l'année dernière, cette paresse avait payé.

« Alors Granger ! Tu n'est plus avec tes petits copains ? Weasel et Potty ? Tu aimais tellement les professeurs que tu as décidé de leur lécher les bottes une année de plus ? »

L'esprit encore embrumé, Hermione regarda Malfoy et ses nouveaux acolytes d'un air étonné.

« Non. »

Un petit brun pris la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors Sang-de-Bourbe ? Les professeurs t'ont déjà félicité au moins une dizaine de fois chacun… Que veux-tu de plus ? »

D'autres adolescents renchérirent sur les paroles de Malfoy et de l'autre serpentard dans un brouhaha d'insultes.

Hermione allait répliquer quand le seul garçon qui était resté en retrait parla d'une voix calme mais forte, coupant tous les autres.

« Elle est prof. »

« Ta gueule Mérimin. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » Dit Malfoy.

« Elle porte une robe émeraude. »

« C'est vrai ce qu'il dit Granger. T'es une nouvelle prof ? »

La jeune fille soupira et repris un peu constance.

« Oui. »

« Super. Après Binns, Granger… »

Les autres ricanèrent.

« Malfoy, va te faire voir. »

« Oh !! Miss-je-sais-tout-je-suis-parfaite, à court d'arguments peut-être ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le contrôleur annonçait l'arrivée au château et les serpentards quittèrent le compartiment pour aller se changer, non sans avoir laissé quelques piques désobligeantes au passage.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, essaya de défroisser sa robe, qu'elle avait chiffonnée dans son sommeil. Elle sortit du compartiment, ses valises en main, et prit la direction de la sortie du train la première, non sans avoir reçu quelques regards intrigués de certains élèves.

Elle regarda autour d'elle : pas de trace de Ginny et de ses amies. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les attendre. Elle se devait d'arriver dans les premières pour s'installer à la table des professeurs pour le dîner.

Hermione se dirigea vers les calèches dont elle distinguait maintenant les monstres qui la tiraient. Brrr. Elle avait beau aimer toutes les créatures du monde magique, les sombrals lui donnaient froid dans le dos. . . Trop de souvenirs se mêlaient à eux, et pas des plus gais.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta à l'entrée du château, elle descendit, prit ses valises et sauta à bas du véhicule. Passé le seuil, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver en première année. Le hall lui paraissait presque aussi impressionnant que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Mademoiselle Granger, heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Mac Gonnagal la regardait avec un visage bienveillant éclairé d'un de ses rares sourires.

« Bonjour, professeur ».

« Pas de professeur entre nous mademoiselle. Appelez-moi Minerva. »

« Bien. . . Minerva. . . Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. »

« Albus et quelques autres professeurs sont déjà installés dans la Grande Salle. Rejoignez les. Moi je dois accueillir les premières années. Le siège du professeur de défense se trouve entre le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Snape. »

Snape. . . Elle n'avait pas pensé à cet homme. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas dans le passé, alors maintenant qu'elle possédait le poste de DCFM, il devait carrément la détester. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à installer un dialogue civilisé avec cet homme. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être si méchant.

« Où puis-je installer mes affaires ? »

« Excusez-moi. » La directrice adjointe fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et les valises disparurent. « J'ai installé vos sacs dans vos appartements. Ceux-ci se trouvent dans l'Aile Ouest, au premier étage, près de la bibliothèque et à proximité du dortoir des Serdaigles. » (NDA : j'ignore totalement où se trouvent ces deux lieux, si je devais les trouver, il faudrait que je relise les livres en faisant attention. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps (ni la motivation) donc excusez-moi pour l'éventuelle faute).

« Merci beaucoup, Pr. . . Minerva. »

Elle fila dans la direction de la Grande salle. Les portes étaient encore fermées. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et les ouvrit.

Les professeurs étaient en grande conversation. Le directeur siégeait au milieu de la table et se trouvait en grande conversation avec Flitwick. Madame Pomfresh, tout à gauche de la table, bavardait tranquillement avec madame Bibine. À droite de cette dernière était assise le professeur Sinistra, qui semblait un peu seule sans voisins avec qui bavarder. La place d'après était celle d'Hermione. Ensuite se trouvait Snape, qui lisait apparemment une lettre. À l'extrême droite de la table se trouvait normalement Hagrid, mais il était absent. Et puis, droite à gauche, il y avait Mme Pince, le professeur d'arithmencie, d'étude des moldus et Mme Chourave.

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, tous arrêtèrent leurs occupations pour la regarder. Elle se sentit rougir.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant :

« Hermione ! Bonjour, asseyez vous je vous en prie ! »

Tous les enseignants la saluèrent. Sauf Snape, qui se contenta d'un regard glacial. Pas très étonnant, elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux de toute façon.

Hermione marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers la table et s'assit.

« Mademoiselle Granger, demanda le professeur Sinistra sur le ton de la conversation, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Euh… Oui, excellentes, et vous ? »

« Superbes ! Je suis parti au Japon. Les portoloins sont extrêmement chers mais avec certaines connaissances, beaucoup de choses peuvent s'arranger. Les étoiles et les constellations sont magnifiques (NDA : Sinistra, elle est bien prof d'Astronomie ?), il y a beaucoup à étudier, vous savez… Les Nippons sont des gens adorables et la nourriture est… »

Qui aurait cru son ancien professeur aussi bavarde ? Pas Hermione, très mal à l'aise de parler comme cela à quelqu'un qui lui rendait, il y a encore moins de 6 mois des copies et lui donnait des devoirs à faire.

Sinistra ne c'était apparemment rendu compte de rien et elle continuait de vanter les mérites du pays du soleil levant. Elle s'arrêta (enfin) quand les premiers élèves rentrèrent dans la salle.

Hermione aperçut Malfoy et sa nouvelle clique se diriger vers la table des serpentards. Le blond lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Les autres s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Sauf "Mérimin", qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Bizarre celui-là, il avait l'air assez en retrait…

Elle regarda ensuite à la table des Griffondors, et elle repéra Ginny qui lui faisait des grands gestes de la main. Les autres rouges et ors la regardaient avec un étonnement non dissimulé. En y repensant, tous les élèves la regardaient avec étonnement, ceux de son ancienne maison n'étaient pas les seuls. Luna la dévisageait sans aucune émotion apparente. Comme s'il était normal qu'elle se trouve là. Son regard passa à Snape pour revenir sur elle. Puis la jeune Serdaigle haussa les épaules. Étrange.

Quand tout le monde fut entré dans le réfectoire, Dumbledore se leva :

« Bonsoir à tous, bonsoir à toutes. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous souhaiter une belle rentrée ! Je suis content de vous revoir tous, et aussi ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Avant que la répartition ait lieu, je voudrais vous présenter Mademoiselle Granger, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Hermione se leva la peur au ventre, ayant très peur des réactions. Celles-ci furent plutôt mitigées. Les Griffondors applaudissaient, tapaient du pied et scandaient le prénom de la jeune fille à tue tête. Les Serdaigles frappaient dans leurs mains le sourire aux lèvres, contents d'avoir un professeur brillant comme l'était Hermione. Les Poufsouffles applaudissaient poliment. Mais les Serpentards, eux par contre, avaient laissés leurs mains sur la table d'un air de défi, quelques-uns sifflèrent même.

« Merci, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire envers elle, malgré son jeune âge, à la moindre insolence je suis sûre qu'elle n'hésitera pas à sévir. »

Son regard s'était appuyé à la table des Serpentards pendant qu'il disait cela.

« Et maintenant, que la répartition commence ! »

Mac Gonnagal apporta le choixpeau et le déposa sur une chaise.

L'objet commença alors sa chanson annuelle. Celle-ci avait perdu son aspect qu'elle avait eu tout au long de la guerre. Elle était redevenue normale et gaie.

La directrice-adjointe pris un long parchemin et énonça les noms des premières années. Hermione eut chaud au cœur en les voyant monter sur l'estrade et mettre le chapeau rapiécé sur leurs têtes.

Tous parurent rassurés après avoir enlevé le choixpeau, car, comme chacun sait, être accepté dans une maison n'est au fond, qu'une question de choix.

Quand la répartition se termina et que l'objet fut rangé Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et souhaita bon appétit. Les plats apparurent.

Tout ça lui avait donné bien faim, étant donné qu'elle avait raté le repas de midi. La nourriture était vraiment délicieuse et Hermione la savourait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que, à Poudlard et seulement là-bas malheureusement, les elfes étaient bien traités et payés (sauf quelques bénévoles qui avaient refusés catégoriquement de ne pas travailler gratuitement).

Le repas terminé, elle commença à piquer du nez dans son assiette. Il était certes très tôt, mais les émotions de la journée l'avaient exténuées. Elle se leva et présenta ses excuses aux autres professeurs. Ils la gratifièrent d'un sourire indulgent.

Hermione marcha entre les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Arrivée au milieu de la Salle, elle glissa et agita ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, elle cria et chuta sur son postérieur.

Toutes les conversations avaient cessés. Tout le monde le monde la regardait et puis ce fut le fou rire. Tout les élèves ricanaient. Même les professeurs retenaient à peine leurs sourires.

Eh bien pour un premier jour, elle avait réussi ! carton plein ! Elle s'était ridiculisée en beauté. Comment gagner le respect des élèves après une chute pareille !! Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux elle se releva et partit d'un pas rapide vers l'Aile Ouest. Vraiment ! Comment avait-elle put glisser sur un sol parfaitement sec comme celui de la Grande Salle… La malchance avait frappé décidément. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

. . . La malchance ? Non pas vraiment. Plutôt un professeur de potions.

Severus était très satisfait de son petit sort. Granger s'était faite humiliée, et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il en était la cause.

La voir faire une jolie chute était amusant, mais pas assez. Tout ceci ne venait que de commencer. Demain, elle aurait son premier cours. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pffiou fini ! Excusez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta et même si je me suis bien relue, il est possible que des erreurs se cachent.

Toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin review s'il vous plait ! Même pour des commentaires négatifs. . . C'est toujours pareil, sans commentaires, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.

Gros bisous à tous

Val


	3. Réunion et premier cours

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, rien ne m'appartient !!

RAR : Encore un gros merci à tous !!!ca me fait toujours plaisir.

KYANA LUPIN : Oui, c'est une romance et j'ai indiqué le couple dans le résumé. Même si j'écris au fil de la plume et que je ne connais pas exactement la fin, la réponse à ta question est : oui. Comme tu dis, il est pas gentil le sev !! Et ca ne fait que commencer ;-). Pour mon annonce : tu confirmes mon hypothèse, il existe deux versions du 1er tome. Merci pour ta review ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Kissouilles.

PLUMETTE : contente que ça te plaise et merci de ne pas me presser c'est gentil de ta part. Bisous

SYERRA : C'est un très gros compliment que tu me fais. Me dire que j'écris bien me fait extrêmement plaisir. Il est vrai que le couple SSHG est assez souvent traité, mais une histoire me trottait dans la tête et je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser. En tout cas merci beaucoup. Bises.

U.$. HERMY : Comme tu dis on va s'amuser. Peut-être pas Hermione mais, nous… C'est sûr. Lol La suite est là ! bisous

MARY : Contente que ça te plaise, pour la longueur des chapitres, j'essaie d'en faire des longs mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal. Celui-là devrait être plus long à priori, mais je doute qu'ils soient tous comme ça. . . Bisous.

NDA : Un gros bisou a ZAZOUXX que j'adore. Si tu me lis. . .

Et maintenant place à la fiction !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Réunion et premier cours

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à 6h30. On ne se refait pas. Elle était maniaque sur l'heure, elle le resterait. Ce premier jour devait impérativement être parfait. Après la "petite" chute d'hier soir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard à la réunion.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et partit prendre une douche.

Quand elle sortit, elle s'habilla dans une de ses robes émeraude. Ça changeait des robes noires, mais elle finirait par s'y faire.

Bon, le petit-déjeuner ne commençait que dans une demi-heure. Elle avait le temps de préparer ce qu'elle allait dire à la réunion. Certes, elle connaissait son texte par cœur, mot à mot, et peut-être même pouvait-elle le réciter à l'envers. Mais depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, relire son programme était devenu une véritable manie.

Elle avait déjà préparé tout ses cours pour la première semaine. Même si elle ignorait complètement l'emploi du temps, de toute façon elle aurait chaque classe au moins deux heures par semaine.

Le seul cours que la jeune fille redoutait était celui où elle aurait les septièmes années de serpentard. Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à chahuter et à essayer de la déstabiliser. À priori, les autres classes ne poseraient pas trop de problèmes. Pas trop.

Elle regarda sa montre. 6h54. Bon, quitte à être en avance, il fallait qu'elle descende. Impossible de tenir en place.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa cinq élèves de Serdaigle. Hermione aurait du aller dans cette maison. Ils étaient les seuls, avec elle, à se lever aux aurores pour aller en cours.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, seuls quelques professeurs étaient attablés. Les plus rigoureux. Mac Gonnagal, Snape, Dumbledore (qui se devait d'être toujours là le premier) et Chourave.

La jeune fille s'était pressée pour rien. Elle n'avait absolument pas faim. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas de nature pas très gourmande.

Mac Gonnagal se leva et distribua les emplois du temps aux professeurs, puis aux élèves.

Hermione découvrit que son premier cours aurait lieu avec les 3e années de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles, pendant deux heures. Suivit d'un autre double cours avec les 5e années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. L'après-midi était plus légère, une seule heure avec des premières années.

Elle resta à table jusqu'à la fin du repas mais s'ennuya ferme. Le professeur Sinistra n'était pas venue prendre le petit-déjeuner et ses babillages incessants lui auraient été d'une grande utilité, elle aurait pensé à autre chose comme ça.

L'heure de la réunion annuelle des professeurs approchait et il était temps d'y aller.

La jeune fille se leva traversa la Salle, comme quelqu'un qui marche vers l'échafaud.

Hermione poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs. Seuls Binns et Trelawney manquaient, mais ils ne viendraient pas, ils ne venaient jamais. La réunion pouvait commencer.

Dumbledore se leva :

« Bonjour, à tous chers collègues et chers amis », déclara-t-il quand Hermione eut pris place, « Je suis très heureux de vous revoir pour une nouvelle année qui commence. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année j'ai prévu d'organiser des activités pour réunir les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. La guerre a ajouté à leur rivalité ancestrale. J'ai déjà fait en sorte que dans tous les cours communs on réunisse Gryffondors et Serpentards. Je compte sur vous pour trouver des idées pour réunir ces deux maisons.

Maintenant, ceci-dit, je vais demander à Melle Granger, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de présenter son programme pour l'année. Allez-y Miss. »

Elle se leva et avança au milieu de la salle. Elle n'avait aucune note en main, elle savait tout. Elle leur présenta tout d'abord l'aspect pratique qu'elle voulait donner à ses cours. La théorie ne ferait qu'un tiers des heures, car pour se battre et se défendre, affirma t-elle, les livres ne suffisaient pas.

Ensuite elle expliqua à la petite assemblée les programmes des différentes classes.

Quand elle eut fini, les professeurs paraissaient assez convaincus et Dumbledore lui adressa un regard encourageant.

« Mademoiselle, demanda le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix aiguë, ne craignez vous pas que votre âge influence vos cours. Je veux dire, je connais vos relations amicales avec la jeune Weasley. Ne craignez vous pas que vos jugements soient influencés par de tels rapports ? »

La question était totalement justifiée et Hermione s'y attendait, mais au lieu de répondre que, non cela n'influencerait en rien son impartialité, seul sortit de sa bouche :

« Hihihihihihihihi !!! » Un fou rire c'était emparé d'elle, comme si on la chatouillait de toutes parts. De plus, elle avait toujours détesté son rire. On lui posait une question sur sa maturité, elle répondait en ricanant comme une hyène !!

Le professeur de sortilège parut vexé et même assez énervé. Les autres enseignants affichaient un visage soit étonné soit réprobateur. L'insolence de la nouvelle professeur dépassait vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir d'elle dans le passé. Décevant de sa part. . .

La jeune fille qui continuait à rire essaya de se redresser. Puis d'un coup, son rire s'arrêta comme il était apparu. La jeune fille regarda tous les visages hostiles devant elle. . . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rire comme ca ? Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle en plus.

« Je. . . Je. . . Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne trouvais rien d'amusant à votre question monsieur mais. . . Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. . . »

Elle rougit fortement et quitta la salle, les larmes aux yeux. . .

Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle ne savait pas où aller et cet endroit était le seul lieu du château non fréquenté par les élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione s'adossa aux robinets des toilettes et sanglota. Pour un début d'année elle commençait en beauté. Après la chute ! Le fou rire devant les professeurs, elle qui voulait montrer un sérieux exemplaire.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse absolument, si elle se laissait abattre, rien n'irait mieux. Son premier cours aurait lieu dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Elle avait parfaitement le temps d'aller chercher ses notes et descendre dans la salle de DCFM.

En sortant elle buta dans quelqu'un. Mac Gonnagal.

« J'étais sûre de vous retrouver ici mademoiselle, vous vous y rendiez souvent pendant votre scolarité si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui. Professeur je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la salle. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. . . »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss. Nous avons tous discuté et nous avons conclu, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vous cherchais, que votre fou rire n'était pas conscient. Peut-être trop de nervosité ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça venait de moi. Comme si le rire venait de l'extérieur. »

« C'est toujours comme ça avec les crises d'hilarités. On a l'impression que cela vient de l'extérieur et que cela nous contrôle. J'ai connu ça aussi. »

Imaginer Minerva Mc Gonnagal, professeur, sévère, inflexible et respectée en train de se tordre de rire était assez spécial à imaginer. Mais réconfortant en un sens.

« Toujours est il que les professeurs ne vous en veulent pas. À part peut-être Severus qui à parler de vous renvoyer pour incompétence. Mais personne ne la prit vraiment au sérieux. Filez maintenant avant que votre premier cours ne commence. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton sévère qui lui était habituel avec ses élèves, alors que tout au long du dialogue, elle avait été douce. Presque souriante. Presque.

Hermione adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance à son ancien professeur, et partit en courant vers ses quartiers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a prît ? Ais-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non absolument pas Filius, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas non plus. Je lui ai parlé au dîner d'hier soir et elle avait plutôt l'air mal à l'aise. Elle ne se serait pas permis de rire. Elle gardait un grand sérieux et était plutôt distante. », Répondit Sinistra.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Cirta. C'est moi qui l'ai accueillie et elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. »

« Sottises ! Cet enfant est une effrontée. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune et insolente pour ce poste. Il est encore temps d'engager quelqu'un d'autre. »

Minerva se leva :

« Severus ! Combien de fois nous a t-elle montré sa maturité ? Elle est une des personnes les plus intelligentes de cette salle. D'un esprit logique implacable. Rappelez vous comment elle a répondu à votre énigme lors de sa première année. »

Elle se tourna vers tous les professeurs :

« Elle avait l'air si contrite tout à l'heure ! Comment pouvez-vous faire passer cela pour de l'impertinence ?! Si elle avait voulu être impertinente, elle ne serait pas partie en courant après s'être excusée !! »

Le directeur décida d'intervenir :

« Calmez vous Minerva. Severus, elle a raison. Réfléchissez avant de juger s'il vous plait. Miss Granger à été vaincue par son angoisse. Aucun de vous n'était à l'aise à la présentation de son premier programme. Et elle n'est pas la première à avoir craquer. Aucun de vous n'a été licencié pour autant. »

La moitié des professeurs du corps enseignant rougi sous la remarque du directeur. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été très calme. Chourave avait fondu en larmes. Hagrid était tombé ivre mort dès son entré en scène.

Et Severus Snape lui-même s'était évanoui.

Il faut dire qu'on était loin du temps où Severus était un jeune homme timide et réservé.

Maintenant sa seule motivation était de martyriser les élèves et les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Miss Granger se trouvait au sommet de la liste de cette dernière catégorie.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré son Rictusempra n'avait pas fait mouche. Au moins, personne n'avait remarqué que cela venait de lui.

Les enseignants n'étaient que des idiots de toute façon. S'ils refusaient de la virer, lui, Severus la ferait démissionner, et pour ça… Malfoy pouvait grandement l'aider.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle de classe. Sa salle de classe ! Comme cela sonnait étrangement. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Les élèves s'étaient rangés devant la porte de la salle en bavardant tranquillement. Quand les élèves l'entendirent arriver, ils se retournèrent. La plupart avaient l'air assez heureux de la revoir, mais certains Poufsouffles pouffaient. Sûrement à cause de l'accident de la veille au soir dans la Grande Salle.

Elle les invita à entrer dans la classe et ils prirent place.

« Bonjour, à tous. Je suis Melle Granger. Je serais votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. »

Son ton était enjoué et son angoisse ne perçait pas dans ses paroles.

« Je vais tout d'abord faire l'appel pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître et à mémoriser vos visages. »

« Apine Paula »

Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle au visage rond leva la main.

« Attyun Louis »

Un Serdaigle aux yeux bleus très clairs.

« Carmine Sacha »

Le voisin de Attyun Louis, lui aussi à Serdaigle, leva la main à son tour.

L'appel se passa comme cela. Hermione essayait de retenir la tête de chaque élève, mais il s'avéra que, en quelques minutes, cela relevait de l'impossible.

« Bon, ceci étant fait, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise ce que vous avez étudié l'année dernière. »

Tous les Serdaigles levèrent la main, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles. Elle interrogea Paula Apine (dont elle avait miraculeusement retenu le nom).

« Oui, Melle Apine ? »

« Nous avions étudié les Strangulots, leurs pouvoirs et comment se défendre de leurs attaques. Nous avons appris à jeter certains sorts de défense. Comme celui de désarmement et celui d'entrave… »

La jeune fille continua de parler de leur ancien programme. Malgré le fait que Monsieur Fäkart avait représenté un véritable danger pour ses élèves, il leur avait appris des choses intéressantes et parfaitement au niveau de secondes années.

« Bien Miss Apine, 5 points pour Poufsouffles. Je suis étonnée que vous vous rappeliez avec autant de précision votre programme de seconde année. Quelqu'un a-t-il gardé ses notes pour que je jette un coup d'œil dessus ? Mr Noujar ? Très bien, apportez-les moi au prochain cours. »

Elle allait commencer à parler du sujet sur lequel porterait son prochain cours quand un Poufsouffle a l'air intimidé leva la main.

« Oui Monsieur… Rappelez-moi votre nom s'il vous plait ? »

« Vitalis. »

« Allez-y »

« Je voudrais savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies. » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix , « on m'a dit que vous aviez participer a la bataille de la destruction de Vous-savez-qui aux côtés du Survivant. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Aussitôt une dizaine de mains se dressèrent. Tous les élèves avaient des questions à poser sur le déroulement. Sur la difficulté du combat. Quelques Serdaigles s'intéressèrent même aux sorts employés dans ce genre de combats.

Hermione aurait dû se douter que la bataille, encore fraîche dans les mémoires, serait un grand sujet de question.

« Écoutez, la cloche va bientôt sonner et je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions. Si vous le désirez je peux consacrer une heure de cours aux techniques de combats lors d'une bataille et vous raconter brièvement le déroulement de celle-ci. »

Murmures approbateurs.

« Mais avant toutes choses, je veux que vous sachiez que ce genre de choses ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et que toute guerre est très sérieuse. Ce n'est pas forcément très agréable de se remémorer cet évènement.

La cloche sonna.

« Vous pouvez sortir. Bonne journée. »

Elle avait un quart d'heure avant de commencer le prochain cours. Tout juste le temps de prendre un café.

Elle sortit de la salle le sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement l'année commençait bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Navré d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster le chapitre mais je souffre du syndrome de la page blanche.

J'ai vraiment honte de ce chapitre, je ne suis pas fière du tout. Tellement que je ne me suis pas (assez) relue. Donc si vous voyez des fautes pardonnez-moi.

Je pense que je vais mettre encore plus de temps à poster le prochain chapitre car, je me répète, je manque vraiment d'inspiration.

Bisous à tous et merci de me lire !

Reviews s'il vous plait !


End file.
